Lights, Camera, snow
by StichedupBertie
Summary: A/U Blaine is a famous teen actor who has to hide the fact he may or may not be gay. Kurt is a normal school boy. Blaine finds himself becoming attached to Kurt and has to save him from an abusive relationship and sad past. More explanation inside...
1. The secrets that we keep

**A/U When Kurt is dragged along to see Finn and his band at their recording studio by Rachel, they manage to get caught up in the life of famous teen actor Blaine Anderson who is using Rachel as an alibi to cover up the fact he may be gay. When Kurt's dad goes into hospital Blaine finds himself becoming attached to Kurt and has to save him from an abusive relationship and depressing past. But what will happen to Blaine's career because of this? Eventual Klaine.  
><strong>

**A/N: This is my second Klaine fic and is completely A/U minus the characters of course. Rachel is a bit grumpy in this but I'll make her her obnoxious self further along and Kurt, he's a bit shy in this chapter but I'll fix that. Also this one won't be updated as much as Absence makes the heart grow fonder seeing as the chapters will be longer. **

**Warning: This is a pree warning warning for later chapters where there will be alcohol etc and mention/actions of abuse in which the rating will go up but at the moment it's rated T. **

* * *

><p>The cold bit through flesh, turning lips blue and noses rosy red. But the boy didn't care for he had the warmth of his mother's hand curled around his. Upon his head was a small knitted bobble hat and around his neck wound a matching scarf. His coat was padded out and made it hard for him to bend his arms. Upon his clumsy feet gripped a pair of wellington boots, perfect for crunching about in the snow. Mittens on a string enveloped his hands that connected them to his mothers own gloved one. His eyes followed the lines of her trench coat and saw her long shiny brown hair; her smile painted on bright pink. He talked for ages with her about anything and everything a curious mind to a world so new.<p>

The woman stopped in front of a wooden bench. Snow had piled up around its legs and a tree hung over one side its branches blanketed in white. The woman crouched down in front of the small boy who looked at her adoringly.

"Now then," She began her voice soft and light. "You're going to be a good boy aren't you?" the small boy found it hard to concentrate on her face, it looked blurred and her words seemed to echo.

"Mommy?" The boy asked thinking something was wrong.

"I want you to stay here ok? I'll be right back don't worry." She smiled reassuringly.

"Mommy are you ok?" The boy questioned.

"Of course I am darling."

"Why are you crying then Mommy? I thought people only cry when they are sad." The small boy looked confused.

The woman just smiled weakly wiping her cheeks with the side of her hand. She embraced the small boy in a hug that never wanted to let go.

"Im fine, just stay here for Mommy and I'll be back in a minute alright sweetie?" The woman let go of her son and stared into his eyes as if for the last time.

"Don't worry Mommy I'll wait."

"You're a good boy." The woman leant forward and tenderly kissed the small boy on his forehead. She then stood up and began to walk in the direction she had just come. She refused to look over her shoulder otherwise instinct would pull her back.

The small boy watched her leave, believing she would return. He clambered onto the bench, his feet not even reaching the edge of the seat. And there he stayed amongst the snowflakes that began to flutter down from the sky, and there he still sat as the day became dark...

* * *

><p>"Kurt, hey, are you in there? Hellooooo." Jeff waved his hand in front of Kurt's face. Kurt blinked, the world coming back into focus. He was in his form room sat on the far side with three of his friends. They were all occupying a set of two tables which they had pushed together.<p>

The classroom was filled with the talk of students enjoying their lunch before the next lesson started. A watery autumn sun cast light into the room creating a happy atmosphere.

"Yeah," Kurt said slowly scratching the back of his head. "We're talking about err..."

"Nuts!" Jeff declared slamming a magazine down on the table. "Nuts Kurt, Nuts!"

"You what!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You know." David looked around then leant forward his hand against his face as he whispered. "The magazine with girls."

"And their boobs!" Nick declared loudly.

Jeff whacked Nick around the head as hard as he could. "Shhh moron! We're in school do you want to get in trouble? Sir is just there." He hissed indicating the teacher at the front of the room trying to get the projector to work.

"That hurt! And who cares? Their _girls_." Nick protested.

"So anyone else get the new issue?" Jeff continued ignoring Nick. "Or is it just me? You know I got mine on subscription, gets sent to my dad's work so mum don't know about it." He grinned proudly.

"Lucky! There's no way I can keep one in the house, it's like 80% girl, what with my three sisters." David complained. He'd never really been good at maths.

"Hey the only collection I have belongs to my bro and he'd kill me if I touch them. I can't buy them neither coz mum insists on inspecting my room. She won't even let me look at _girl_ magazines!" Nick sulked. "It's not like it is at Kurt's where it's just him and his dad."

"Yeah but I still don't read them." Kurt shrugged. "For obvious reasons."

"Oh yeah, sorry Kurt we forgot." David said, looking sheepish.

"I guess I could let you guys have a look at mine." Jeff sighed sarcastically. "But it comes at a price."

Suddenly a large ancient looking book came crashing down onto the two tables making everybody jump. They all looked up to see a short brunette glaring at them.

"Don't corrupt Kurt, he's part of the select few who remain innocent and I expect him to stay that way." Rachel frowned.

"Clueless is more like it. Why are you on the man side of the room anyway?" Jeff protested.

"Man side? Really? All I see are a bunch of clowns gawking over," Rachel picked up the magazine between finger and thumb and held it at arm's length. "A vulgar piece of literature. Need some help with alone time then boys?"

"Of course not! We are all perfectly capable without any help. But if you're offering." Nick smiled.

Rachel wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Come on Kurt, leave these losers to their fun and let's go get lunch." She grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him out of his seat. Kurt began to protest and turned to his friends for help who just wished him good luck and mimed themselves being hanged.

"Hey, while you're gone make me a sandwich!" Nick shouted.

"Make me a car first. Then we'll talk!" Rachel shouted back.

Rachel let go of Kurt's arm as soon as they had left the classroom.

"I wanted you to be the first to know." Rachel began as they walked down the corridor that led to the canteen. Other students pushed past, most of them from the younger years.

Kurt got himself ready for the 'I'll comfort you hug' for the tone Rachel had used was one that said 'my hamster died' or 'I've fallen out with one of my friends'.

"It's my dead beat boyfriend. Alas he has returned." Rachel made a dramatic gesture tilting her head back slightly with her hand to her forehead.

"You mean from his tour?" Kurt asked.

"If you call a few small towns a tour." Rachel scoffed.

Finn, Rachel's boyfriend, was in an indie style band. They had been doing well at local gigs and thought it a good idea to try some other places to get them more publicity. Kurt had been to see them once with his friends at one of the local gigs. He remembered rather enjoying the experience until everything went a bit crazy and he got caught up in a random mosh pit, why they'd have one at an indie concert Kurt didn't know. Rachel had refused to go, saying that being flattened wasn't her idea of fun. She also said she preferred a more peppy style of music. Kurt had to admit, he was more show tunes himself, but the experience had been fun.

"He's doing well though isn't he?" Kurt grinned.

"I believe they have a record deal now. And Finn's managed to get himself an apartment." Rachel said this in a way that made it seem like it was nothing special.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Kurt smirked.

"So? He's only just left school and already has a place of his own! I have to get married before I'll ever get to move out!" Rachel exclaimed. "Anyway, are you free after school? I need you to come with me to the station to meet up with Finn." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, my Dad's working late and..."

"Good, meet me outside the school gates when the bell goes." Rachel smiled and skipped off down the corridor leaving Kurt to get his lunch on his own.

* * *

><p>"OMG! IT'S COMING OUT ALREADY!" A girl squealed. She was standing with a group of her friends around a poster of the latest Blaine Anderson movie. Blaine was the actor everyone talked about, the latest American teen sensation.<p>

"He is so hot!" another of the girls cried enthusiastically.

"You hear the rumours though?"

"Who cares?"

Rachel had a look so scary Kurt was becoming slightly frightened of her. They were both standing outside the train station waiting for Finn to turn up. Rachel was becoming increasingly annoyed at the group of giggly girls who were melting over a guy they would probably never meet.

"What do they see in him anyway? He's probably like all the other shallow arrogant teen stars out there. You know what they're like, you become famous at a young age and suddenly it's all fame and good looking girls." Rachel crossed her arms sulkily.

"I'd say you're jealous. I can see why they like him though." Kurt stared at the poster of the young actor with his curly, chocolate brown hair, mesmerising hazel eyes and intense look clutching a broad sword in his hands with an explosion going off in the background.

"Jealous? Jealous about what? What's so good about a photo shopped teenager with his cute sounding voice and stunning good looks? Who cares if guy's like that only go for stick thin, air headed gorgeous looking girls with pretty hair and... and." Rachel trailed off.

"Well people who only go for girls like that don't deserve someone like you." Kurt grinned reassuringly.

"Are you sure you're a guy?" Suddenly Rachel's phone began to ring; it was an 8 byt version of one of Finn's songs. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Rachel blushed.

"So maybe I like his songs. Big deal err heya, Rachel speaking." There was a pause in which Rachel was probably listening to whoever was on the other side of the phone. "No, I don't know where that is... I have to take the train? Do you know how busy it is at this time you moron!... Well no I'd rather not... Yes I think you're an arse! Fine but Kurt's with me... Alright but you owe me and Kurt a meal out somewhere seeing as you're rich now. Good. Bye." Rachel pressed the hang up button. "Finn's now told me I have to meet him at the recording studio. We have to take the east bound train and change at least five times. Stupid boys, the trains may be empty now but the further we get to the town centre the more packed it'll be. This is so troublesome."

"Do you think I can stay here because..." Kurt began.

"You are coming. I'm even prepared to drag you all the way there." Rachel dug her nails into Kurt's arm an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Y..Y...Yes ma'am." Kurt squeaked.

* * *

><p>Both Rachel and Kurt were relieved when they managed to get out of the stuffy train and past the hoards of people commuting through town. Kurt had never been so glad to see sunshine again.<p>

"Come on, it gets dark around five and we still need to get to the recording studio before then." Rachel stormed out of the station and almost into the path of a bus if Kurt hadn't dragged her back. Usually Kurt would have avoided Rachel in a bad mood but he thought that leaving her on her own would be dangerous.

They made their way through the bustling groups of people, across roads and down streets. They had to ask several people for directions on finding the studio because Finn believed giving Rachel details as to where to find him wasn't important from the point after she got off the final train. As they got further Rachel's mood got fouler and Kurt got even more scared. Things got worse when they found themselves in the middle of a huge crowd. Everyone was shouting and screaming, cramming themselves together all trying to get a good look at something Kurt couldn't see.

Rachel grabbed hold of Kurt's wrist as she forced her way grumpily through the crowd, cursing as she went. Kurt caught a glimpse of several camera crews and flashing lights which only meant photographs were being taken and a lady was talking to someone, a microphone in her hand. Rachel gave up and whipped her phone out her pocket dialling Finn's number.

"Hear this you waste of space!" She shouted down the phone. "What is it? It's a sea of people blocking my path is what it is! Try telling me where the fucking studio is next time! Me and Kurt are completely trapped!... Yes it is your entire fault you lazy bum, don't you laugh at me!" Rachel cried.

Kurt turned his attention to the front of the crowd allowing Rachel to fade out.

The lady with the microphone had a serious expression on her face. She had a pair of glasses perched on her nose and long sleek black hair.

"Are all the rumours true?" She addressed the person in front of her who Kurt could not yet see.

"Rumours?" an anonymous voice replied, pretending he didn't understand what the reporter was going on about.

"There have been reported sightings of you and your supposed love interest. We believe your fans have a right to know." The lady continued un-phased.

Rachel and Kurt had finally reached the front, only to discover they were surrounded by a group of screaming girls.

"I believe the media has it all wrong." Blaine Anderson smiled. He caught Kurt's eye who blinked in surprise and blushed without really meaning to. Blaine nodded at him turning his attention back to the press. "I would like to say that actually I have a girlfriend."

"Do you? Or are you just trying to cover up the facts." The lady insisted.

"Why would I lie when she's right here?" Blaine Anderson then walked up to the crowd and took hold of Rachel who dropped her phone in surprise.

"Just play along ok?" Blaine whispered into Rachel's ear as the crowd and paparazzi surged forward in an uproar.

"Play along?" Rachel squeaked, struggling under Blaine Anderson's arm.

"Quick, what's your name?" He asked flashing her one of his stunningly white smile.

"Rachel." She said without meaning to. Damn him and his good looks.

"I was planning to keep this secret." Blaine began addressing the woman again. "But it seems the time is right. This is Rachel; we've been going out for a few months already, although it was hard seeing as I've been filming over in Europe."

The press surged forward asking question upon question. Some devoted fan girls burst out crying, and others screamed in delight. Blaine Anderson had an ordinary, non famous girl friend, no way! Then everyone started to shout complaints when a curly haired man with a sweater vest marched through the crowd followed by several large guys dressed in black and wearing sunglasses.

"Blaine, you idiot! See what happens when you run off on your own!" The curly haired guy shouted.

"And who might you be?" The press woman turned to the glasses guy.

"I'm Will Schuester. Blaine's manager, if you have any more questions then you can address them to Blaine's publicist." Will Schuester snapped.

"Do you know anything about Blaine's girl friend?" The woman grilled.

"Girl friend?" Will frowned, turning to Blaine who subtlety indicated Rachel who was trying to escape his grip. "Oh yes, girl friend. Don't you think it would be wise to leave them alone? They haven't seen each other for such a long time and their special meeting moment has been rudely interrupted." Will ad-libbed, making his way stealthily towards Blaine, the bodyguards following blocking out the paparazzi and onslaught of fans.

"What's going on? Let me go!" Rachel demanded as Will came over.

"I'm really sorry miss, but can you just keep going along with this. It'll be a real big help and we can drop you off later." Will begged.

Rachel pouted for a bit then looked at Blaine who made a puppy dog face. "Fine, but my friend's still stuck in the crowd and I'm not going anywhere without him."

"What does he look like?" Will asked.

"Tall, pale, blue eyes and coiffed brown hair." Rachel answered. There was no way she was going anywhere without Kurt.

Will nodded to a large African guy who towered over the rest of them. He barged his way into the crowd, bent down and straightened up with a very confused looking Kurt draped over his shoulder then made his way back and placed Kurt next to Rachel. Kurt looked at her, his eyes wide with shock.

"Hey. These guys have just offered us a lift to the recording studio." Rachel said.

Kurt turned and looked at the very tall scary looking men behind him and swallowed. "Right."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel were sat in a shiny black saloon car with Blaine Anderson and his manager. Rachel had a face on her that could turn milk sour and Kurt kept twiddling his thumbs nervously and looking over at Rachel every so often, feeling rather out of place.<p>

"Champagne anyone?" Blaine asked enthusiastically.

"We're under age." Rachel growled although she'd never passed up a drink offer before. "And so are you may I add."

"And your point is?" Blaine asked.

There was about five minutes of awkward silence in which Rachel pouted and Kurt sunk lower in his seat. They were with _the_ Blaine Anderson! How can Rachel be acting so coldly. Kurt thought.

"Well urm, I'm really sorry that Blaine dragged you into all this, he's really a very nice guy." Will offered.

"Nice guy! You call being nice randomly grabbing a defenceless girl and lying about being their boyfriend in front of the entire world! I might already have a boy friend, you think of that?" Rachel exploded.

"Do you?" Blaine tilted his head to one side.

"Yes in fact I do!" Rachel snapped.

"Then if he really loves you he'd understand once you've explained everything to him." Blaine smiled leaning back into his seat.

"That's beside the point! Why did you choose me anyway, there were plenty of other screaming fans to choose from!"

"That's _why _I chose you. You weren't screaming. Well you were just at the other person on your phone. Your friend there also looked a bit out of place too, so I just figured you guys were there by accident." Blaine shrugged. "Were you?"

"Yeah. My idiot boyfriend is crap with giving directions. Anyway, why do you _need_a girl friend?"

"I'm not going to tell you that." Blaine looked away.

"I think I have the right to know! Like I'd say anything, I'm not even a dedicated fan I'll have you know!"

Will coughed at this point. "Blaine, we're going to have to use her again eventually so we might as well. I'll get her and her friend to sign a contract of secrecy later."

There was sometime before Blaine answered. "Fine."

"Right you see miss." Will began leaning forward slightly. "I'm sure you're aware of the rumours going round."

"No. I'm not, like I said before, I don't follow what Blaine Anderson does." Rachel shot the teen actor a death glare.

"Well the press caught Blaine err..." Will turned to Blaine.

"They think I'm Gay." Blaine got straight to the point. "So I need an alibi to say I'm not. You were just a spur of the moment choice."

Rachel stared, her mouth open. "A-are you?"

"I'm not going to say."

"Blaine!" Will snapped.

"Alright, I don't know ok?"

"What? Why don't you just tell them that? There's no shame in not err knowing!" Rachel cried.

"Shhh, I'm not ready for it! I'm a teen sensation, if the paparazzi find out then; well you know what they're like. They say things that aren't true and I lose my fans. Not to mention the hell I'll get back home! You have to be careful about these things! Besides, not knowing what you are is hard for other people to come to terms with. They think you're a player you know?"

"But..."

"It's his choice. You don't know how people are going to react especially when they expect something else of you. And sometimes you're confused and it could turn out you aren't what you thought you were and then people end up thinking bad things about you, they'll avoid you and then pick on you. You get slammed into lockers and death threats and..." Kurt trailed off, looking down at his hands again. It was the first time he had spoken up since being in the crowd and now everyone was staring at him. "I err saw it in a movie..."

"You're a very surprising guy, you know that?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, you're going to have to come out with it at some point." Rachel carried on.

"When I'm older and can take the pressure a little better I will. Being famous is hard you know."

"I won't say anything, don't worry. Kurt's not much of a gossiper either."

Will riffled through a briefcase he had pulled out from under his seat. He removed a cluster of papers and handed them over to Rachel and Kurt who looked at them quizzically.

"These are the contracts that say you vow not to say anything." Will explained.

"And what if we break our vow of silence?" Rachel inquired.

"We sue you." Will shrugged.

"You Actors, suing everybody. I'll sign, but only because it'll make you feel better." Rachel snatched up the pen Will was waving in her face and wrote down her signature on the page. Kurt did the same

The saloon car began to slow to a halt and the driver got out to open the door for Kurt and Rachel to get out.

"It was nice meeting you both." Blaine smiled. "Oh and can I have your number Rachel?"

"Why?"

"You're my girl friend remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thats the first chapter done, as I said, the characters aren't directly like themselves but I'll sort that out when I get into the swing of things. Kinda darker than my other fic as you'll come to realise but yeah. Review? Positive criticism not flames please Love Bertie xx ps. I don't know what the equivalent to Nuts magazine is in the US so yeah...<br>**


	2. Green eyes, and geography classes

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time, too long in fact, especially for this story. Those of you who've read the first chapter like, yonks ago, may need to re-read it haha XD Anyway, I am so sorry for the painfully long wait. To tell you the truth it's because I made another account and totally forgot about this one :\. I was hesitant about continuing this story because I wasn't sure if there would be much interest... But I liked this story and so wanted to run with it again!**

**WARNINGS: Homophobic slurs, language and hints towards hidden sexual meanings. This story will eventually become M, with scenes of abuse later on.  
><strong>

**Just a bit of info.  
><strong>

**Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Joe, Rory and Artie are juniors.  
><strong>

**Finn and his band are two years older.  
><strong>

**Blaine would be a senior which is what he was supposed to be originally in Glee.  
><strong>

**Jake is a douche. Just so you know not to get too attached to him.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Finn and his band were still recording in the studio when Rachel and Kurt arrived. She and Kurt had to wait in a seating area outside until they came out and Rachel was <em>not <em>in a good mood, having to search around town and then being dragged into some big stars ego fest.

After about half an hour the light above the recording studio turned off and the band began to make their appearance. There was Finn with his T-rex height and goofy smile. He was followed by the band's guitarist who had jet black hair, and was spinning round on the spot, tipping the hat perched on his head. The drummer was next. An extremely scary looking guy with a white vest that showed off his perfectly muscled arms and a Mohawk perched on his head. A blonde guy followed. He was another guitarist who also did the synthesising for certain songs. Finally came the most beautiful looking girl either Rachel or Kurt had ever seen, the bass player with her short blond hair and deep brown eyes.

"Rachel!" Finn said rather loudly putting his arm around Rachel and Kurt. "Hey little man long time no see! You haven't met the band yet have you dude? Alright guy's, this here is Kurt, he's like awesome and stuff, like a brother to me you know? Well, step brother which is like totally awesome, isn't that awesome?"

"Have you been drinking?" Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"It's a celebration! Our first CD right guys?" Finn hollered.

"C'mon now Finn calm down." The only girl in the band offered her hand out to Kurt. "I'm Quinn. The Mohawk dude is Puck."

"Call me Captain badass." Was the gruff response.

"The 'lame ass' is more like it." The guy with the blond hair interjected. "Sam." He smiled a wide Cheshire cat smile.

"Or you can call him 'Trouty Mouth'." Puck growled, Sam glaring back at him.

"And I'm Mike." The guy with the black hair said.

"Hi." Kurt replied shyly, unsure. "I kinda know Sam already, we met over summer right?"

"Right you are Kurt; I actually thought you'd forgotten me." Sam leant forward to study Kurt, pulling him into a vice like hug and annoyingly messing up his hair.

"Leave the kid alone, you're suffocating the poor guy." Puck pulled Sam out of Kurt's personal space. "What brings you guys here anyway?"

"Well I came to meet Finn at the train station then Finn decides to tell me to come here without giving any bloody directions. I love the guy but sometimes he's completely useless!" Rachel complained.

"Finn is an idiot you know that." Quinn agreed.

"You have no idea the hell Kurt and I have been through to get here." Rachel then went on to explain the events that had happened previously, leaving out Blaine's secret of course.

"So, you're Blaine Andersons new girl friend. It may be fake, but I take my hat off to you all the same." Quinn congratulated Rachel.

"But you're _my _girlfriend!" Finn, fuming, wasn't as thrilled as Quinn.

"Do you know why he needs you as an alibi?" Sam asked, ignoring Finn's rage.

Kurt gave Rachel a warning look. "Err n-no not really. He just wants the press off his back, been hassling him to go out with a co star and he seems a nice enough guy I guess." Kurt raised an eye brow and Rachel mouthed 'what?' at him.

The topic didn't remain on Blaine Anderson for long however for Finn seemed to get infuriated by it and started spouting about big, hot shot stars taking things that aren't theirs. Quinn apologised saying he was just a bit hyper over their record deal, but after a while had persuaded him to just go along with the situation and hopefully events will sort themselves out.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt really bad for Rachel who had been dreading coming back to school the next day. Kurt knew that as soon as the press leaked she was going out with the most popular guy in teen history she'd be swamped by class mates. The media worked fast and Blaine having a 'normal' girl friend was big news indeed. However, when Kurt arrived at school he discovered nothing had changed. Everyone just went about like they usually did; no cameras, no newspaper people no nothing.<p>

Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He picked it out to find a text from none other than Blaine Anderson who had asked for his phone number as well as Rachel's.

**Hey spoke 2 the press (bribed) nd they've agreed not 2**

**Say anything till after the weekend. Could u tell Rachel? Shuld giv her more time**

**2 prepare herself kay? :P xx**

Kurt sighed. Then replied:

**Bribed? Don't u mean threatened to sue? -_- And tell Rachel urself, u've got her number after all.**

Blaine then said:

**Bribed, sue, same thing :) And she's not answering xx**

Kurt:

**Since when was bribed and threatened to sue the same thing?**

Blaine:

**Since, I'm epically awesome!(^o^) xx**

Kurt refused to reply after that one. When Kurt reached the school entrance, he was finally joined by Rachel, a massive scowl on her face. Rachel wondered why the school wasn't in an uproar over her miraculous relationship so Kurt showed her the messages on his phone as a form of an explanation. 'Why'd he have to go and put kisses anyway?'

"I don't know, he put the same for me too, not that I bothered to read the fifty texts he sent me. Onto a more important subject..." Rachel dived into her bag and pulled out a flyer, handing it over to Kurt who stared at it as they walked further into the school grounds.

"Judo?" He frowned.

"Yeah, they're doing it at the local Youth centre, thought I'd give it a go. Might be useful when fighting off the media."

"I don't know. You're dangerous without martial arts."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"You say that like I'm going too." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you? I think it will be good for you seeing as you're so weak and small."

"Do I have a say in the matter at all? And the last time I was small was about two years ago!"

"Just think about it okay?"

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't really in the mood for school. He had gotten next to no sleep and as he was putting away his books he realised the essay he had stayed up all night to write was currently sat on the kitchen island back at home, which wasn't anywhere <em>near<em> where it was supposed to be. Kurt sighed, closing his locker door, his books for the next two lessons clasped to his chest. Could this day get any worse?

It took Kurt by surprise when a hand came crashing down on his books, making them cascade to the floor as another pair of hands shoved him hard against the lockers resulting in the metal handle digging into his back. Apparently the day could get worse.

"Hey Hummel, care to infect the school with your gay even more?" The large footballer snarled. He pushed further into Kurt's shoulder, holding him up and making him wince.

"Well, you're infecting it with your face, so I thought me being here would help turn that awful presence down a bit." Kurt retorted. "Ever thought of wearing a bag?"

"Do you want to die today fairy?" Azimio, the other footballer present, spat, raising his fist threateningly.

"Azimio, Pete, put Hummel down or I'll beat your arses." A voice shouted at them from behind.

Pete turned to address the speaker, scowling menacingly. "Karofsky." He growled. "Don't think because you used to be the big boss around here you have any authority over me. _I'm _the one in charge now, I can take you."

Karofsky took a step forward. "Want to test that theory?"

Azimio sent a warning look towards Pete who thought better of his next sentence and let Kurt go, giving him one last shove before sauntering away.

"You okay?" Karofsky asked Kurt, picking up his fallen books and handing them back to him.

"I'll live." Kurt smiled weakly. "And thanks, you didn't have to do that." He took back his books as Karofsky shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I kind of felt obliged to, you know? After last year..." Karofsky trailed off.

"It's alright, all was forgiven remember? And you've more than made up for it." Kurt reassured the footballer.

Kurt had to hand it to the guy; although he was a part of the schools greatest bullying group, he had managed to get past the pressure and refused to touch anybody else, he even encouraged the others to do the same. Last year he was the one in charge but after he had made Kurt's life hell then accidentally came out to him, he decided to change. Although no one else knew besides Kurt, it felt good that they were now friends.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Karofsky offered.

"I don't need a bodyguard Dave, but, thanks for the offer." Kurt really didn't want the footballers to have a bigger excuse to try and attack Karofsky after all.

"Well if you're sure..."

"Positive."

"Watch yourself, okay Kurt?"

"I will."

Karofsky reluctantly let Kurt go, watching the boy as he walked away, side bag swinging at his hip and head raised primly in the air. Karofsky had to hand it to the kid; he could look after himself no problem. His only fear was that maybe Hummel was a bit too naïve. He put all his faith in the kindness of others, believing that in the end they'll make the right decision. It was a nice thought, but from his own experience Karofsky knew it would be Kurt's downfall.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared out of his geography classroom window, watching the pale blue sky and wondering if it would snow. Kurt had mixed feelings about snow; somehow it was cleansing, soft, and white. It reminded him of someone he should know. His mom. Kurt never could picture her face, only her smile and sometimes her scent. There was her long chestnut hair and he could remember her being kind and gentle. Everything else... it was best not to dwell too much in the memories, it just left Kurt feeling he should have abandonment issues.<p>

"Sir," Jeff's voice once again snapped Kurt's attention away from itself. "With all the problems surrounding the one child policy, there'd be like, a load of single Chinese chicks walking about right?"

Kurt could sense Nick's eye roll and David fighting the urge to throw a book at Jeff's head. Kurt himself sighed thinking 'Here we go.'

"Well yes," Mr Fulton replied. He was a young teacher, and very much in tune with the teenage mind which Kurt would personally feel was a curse, but he was fun and made geography lessons extremely interesting. "It's been very hard for young men to find a match, especially since most women want to live an independent life. Having said that, they have an advantage of being able to pick the best I suppose."

"Sorry Jeff, it seems Chinese girls have taste so you have no chance seeing as you're sub-human." Nick smirked as Jeff sent him a glare.

One girl shot her hand up making Mr Fulton rather relieved. Conversations between Nick and Jeff could become rather... exhausting. Kurt himself tried to spend as little time as possible with them. He was usually with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel but every now and again Nick, Jeff and David would 'commandeer' him. "Yes Ophelia." Mr Fulton said.

"Does that mean a lot of Chinese men turn gay?"

Mr Fulton seemed to choke slightly. "What?"

"Because there aren't any girls so..."

Kurt scoffed at that. "Being gay isn't a lifestyle choice; it's who you are." He told her bitterly.

"Whatever Hummel." Came Azimio's voice followed by a rolled up piece of paper hitting Kurt in the back of the head. Kurt ignored it, knowing whatever message lay within wasn't of any particular pleasantry or, in fact, intelligence.

"I watched Broke Back Mountain once; that was rather sweet I guess..." One girl piped up.

"You know, I've never watched that." Mr Fulton mused. "Should I?"

"Well all I'm saying is something goes down in that tent." Jeff hinted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt inwardly groaned. Maybe Jeff secretly had no sexual orientation? Well, sober he like curves, drunk was another story.

"All I can think of is cowboys and the village people." David quipped.

"Now that's just stereotyping, and I'll have you know YMCA was genius." Mr Fulton stated.

Suddenly the class room door opened and Principle Figgins entered, showing around visitors to the school. "And here we have a geography classroom. Mr Fulton has only been with us for a couple of years but he's already done wonders on our students. I believe this is a... Junior class?"

Since the sudden presence of the Principle, the room had fallen into a stunned silence of wide eyed students and teacher. Mr Fulton coughed loudly, using a laser on his pen to point at a map to cover himself up. "So, there is evidence of El Niño around these parts of the pacific."

There was a slight pause where Mr Fulton coughed again and everyone burst out laughing. Confused, Principle Figgins looked slightly awkward, shuffling his feet as he raised a questioning eyebrow to the young geography teacher. "Yes well, there is a lot to see of McKinley so we best be on our way. Thank you for your time Mr Fulton." And with that final word, the principle finally left.

Mr Fulton promptly wacked his forehead against the desk. "Why did we have to be having a discussion about Broke Back Mountain just as the Principle walked in?" Mr Fulton looked up. "And Jeff stop drawing penises on the window!"

"Sir, condensation was invented for me to draw penises on the window." Jeff retorted.

"Just wipe it off before another authority figure enters my classroom." Mr Fulton instructed, trying to come across as angry even though he couldn't prevent the slight upturn of his lips.

"Yeah, that's what she said." Nick grinned. "What? The opportunity was there and I took it." He added after seeing David's 'I am not amused' facial expression.

Knowing that he wasn't going to learn much more on China's one child policy or in fact what the hell El Niño as a geographical term meant, Kurt quickly shut off, his attention once again drawn to the outside world as he leant his chin in the heel of his hand. The football players were outside on the field. It was the seniors who were playing and Kurt had found an interest in watching the players move back and forth as Coach Bieste ran them through laps. It was only Physical Education; most of them probably weren't even on the team but Bieste liked to make it seem real. Kurt would feel bad for them but they hadn't been on Sue Sylvester's cheerleading squad.

One of the seniors ran over to his friends, high fiving them as he took off his helmet revealing a mop of messy dark brown hair. He smiled, his bronzed, chiselled features glowing and emerald eyes sparkling as he talked animatedly, helmet tucked in the crook of his arm. Kurt found himself mesmerised by him. Of course Kurt had seen him around in the halls, but he'd never noticed Kurt and probably never would. The seniors were in a whole other world compared to the lower years, unless you were in a club with them of course. Heck, Kurt didn't even know the guy's name!

Kurt didn't know whether it was coincidence or if fate really hated him that day, but without warning green eyes flickered over to his own. Kurt jumped slightly, his face turning an obvious shade of pink as he quickly snapped his head away and back to the teacher. Hopefully he hadn't been too obvious.

* * *

><p>At the same time Kurt was staring dreamily out a classroom window in the geography block, Blaine was in the recording booth, one hand holding a water bottle and glasses perched on the end of his nose as he studied the script in front of him. It was the first time Blaine would be doing a voice recording for an animation and he was honestly enjoying himself, running on the spot, waving his arms about wildly, sometimes even screaming into the microphone. He thought the reason he'd be in a recording booth for the first time would be for a different purpose, but hey, Blaine digressed.<p>

A man and woman were sat behind a screen along with Blaine's manager, William Schuester. They talked and discussed what Blaine was doing after he finished the first part of his script. Blaine studied them, taking a swig of his water. He couldn't hear what was going on, shut off from their words like he was the rest of the world. Every so often one of them would lean forward to press the talk button, but then have a second thought and pull away.

When all was said and done, the man, the director of the animation, leant forward and smiled at Blaine. "Why that was great, spectacular even. I really like what you did for the food fight scene, very clever. Now, I want our star to take a break and we'll go over it again, maybe try and fit it with the animation and see what needs tweaking?"

Blaine nodded, setting his water bottle down and shrugging. "Sure." He'd already been through the scene several times, the director telling him things he liked, things that just didn't work and by the end of the day Blaine would have done over a hundred different variations of the same line. Doing voice work was an entirely different experience; he wasn't used to not having contact with other actors so it was difficult when it came to cooperating with the other characters within the script without knowing how they were portrayed. The director assured him there will be a time where Blaine could share the booth with two of the other main voice actors. _That _was what he was looking forward to, knowing he'd once again be working with George Clooney.

Before Blaine left he picked up his script and a pen, the entire contents of the script highlighted and scribbled on from where Blaine had made notes. He then proceeded to exit the booth where Will was waiting for him.

"Any news on the press?" Blaine questioned as they began to make their way to the café located in the building.

"Well they've backtracked a bit and will release the information later tonight instead of Monday, but I guess your friend will be away from school for the weekend by then anyway." Will answered, giving Blaine his cell.

"So it's not a complete disaster I suppose." Blaine hummed; checking to see if he had any texts or missed calls, most of which he ignored.

"Not a complete disaster?" Will cried incredulously. "Emma's having hell from the press! First she had to cover up your little... excursion you had in the pool with Sebastian and now we're getting all this hell over your supposed long term girlfriend! I hope you've come up with a decent story to explain all this."

Blaine smirked, entering the cafeteria and joining the cue for a coffee. "But of course."

"I knew I should have made sure Wes stayed with you at all times. We're in a hell of a mess." Will wiped a hand across his face. He wished Blaine would just learn to behave, but then again at least this time it wasn't about Blaine being in a jail cell after some drunken mistake.

"Just chill Schue, this business with Rachel makes those bad quality photos of Sebastian and I seem superfluous; it's now yesterday's news and besides, Wes managed to convince the media it was someone else anyway. See it always works out in the end." Blaine shrugged, flashing a charming smile at the barrister making the girl blush as she handed over his usual order.

"You know this isn't just about that, it's about Rachel too! That girl isn't going to have any peace anymore not to mention she already has a boyfriend!" Will insisted.

"Look, all I have to do is go on a few dates with her, let the media eat it all up and then eventually I'll get another acting job in Europe or something and after awhile we'll just say that the long distance relationship isn't working out, simple."

Will sighed shaking his head. "Look Blaine, you can't keep doing this, you _always_ do this and one of these days you're not going to be able to get out of this. You need to learn to grow up and be responsible eventually."

"Yeah well, today isn't that day. Besides, I could be worse, I could be taking drugs or something."

"Please don't remind me." Will groaned, paying for Blaine's drink.

Blaine was about to comment when his phone went off. Seeing the number on the screen he held up a hand to stop the conversation handing over his coffee, telling Will to find a seat while he took the call.

Finding a secluded place Blaine answered his phone. "I thought you were filming in France? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

There was a chuckle down the other end of the line. _"Yes well, I heard something rather interesting so I absolutely __**had**__ to pay you a call."_

Blaine knew what this was about and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Listen Bas that time could have totally ruined me, and if we are to do that sort of thing again we have to be more... conspicuous. I had no choice but to do what I've done because of you being completely childish."

"_You know you're really hot when you're telling me off." _Sebastian purred.

Blaine wasn't amused by that comment. "Look Bas, you're known for being gay and having one night's stands and frankly getting away with it, but I'm not known for being in non-relationship, relationships, if you get what I mean."

"_Come on Blaine, you can't just keep dancing about for your fans, live for yourself for a change."_

"The fans are everything and you know that, it's the only reason why I'm where I am today."

"_Well your fans suck. So what if you want to mess around with guys for a while? I'm a fan and I'm game with that."_

"I think we _both _know you're game for that." Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, not that you have any, but we're going to have to stop for now."

"_You know if I wasn't in France that plan of yours wouldn't work right?"_

"Just... don't argue with me okay? I have a reputation to uphold." Blaine knew Sebastian was annoyingly correct. "How'd you find out about my new 'girlfriend' anyway?"

"_Ah! So the rumours are true then." Sebastian said smugly. "And you may have told the press to keep it on the down low, but I'm not sure you're aware that you inadvertently announced your Petite Amis in front of a group of screaming fan girls."_

"And what has that got to do with anything?"

"_Oh you have much to learn my friend. Fans get around fast; you're all over tumblr with this mysterious girl. Weird choice by the way; never thought you had a thing for big noses."_

"I don't, and don't be mean it's not that big. Thankfully she wasn't a huge fan and came quietly. Wait, does this mean there are pictures?"

"_Oh yes, her friends cute by the way, not hot and handsome like you, more like a pretty boy."_

"Sebastian, I didn't choose the girl so you can get into her best friends pants, I did it to cover up your mess."

"_Don't you mean __**our **__mess?" _Sebastian corrected. _"It takes two to tango darlin'."_

"I'm saying _your _mess because frankly it's more your fault than mine."

"_You're the one who has a problem with it, not me."_ Sebastian pointed out.

"Yes well unlike you I have a thing called self respect."

"_Whatever you say Blaine. God you're such a buzz kill."_

"That's it, I'm hanging up."

"_Sure thing sexy. Say hi to pretty boy for me."_

"I'm sorry Bas, but I don't think you're his type." Blaine spat.

"_Yes but the blushing innocent virgin is all the rage in the clubs nowadays, and now you're not putting out I might switch positions for awhile..."_

"Goodbye Sebastian." Blaine cut him off.

"_Aw don't be like that, I'm only joking. You'll always be the one for me."_

"Now you're just being creepy."

"_You wound me."_

"Just shut up, I know you get around faster than the plague."

"_Well I can't deny that."_

"Seeing as we've cleared that up, I have a luke warm coffee waiting for me so in short..." and then Blaine hung up. He'd already said goodbye enough times anyway.

* * *

><p>Despite all his complaining, Kurt still ended up following Rachel into the gym located in the youth centre. Rachel had been going on about learning Judo all day and had even managed to drag Mercedes and Tina into it, saying it would be perfect for finding out new ways of discovering dance ideas for glee club.<p>

"Come on white boy, it'll be fun." Mercedes assured him, slapping Kurt on the back.

"I don't know..." Kurt replied, staring at the blue mats covering the gym floor. "Martial arts seem kind of... violent."

"Well it is Judo." Tina said.

"Yes but I don't much like being thrown around." Kurt pouted, his blue eyes darting around nervously.

"Stop complaining, Judo is just another talent I can cross off my list and I want you all to be here to witness this momentous occasion." Rachel declared, hands on hips.

"Doesn't mean I want it crossed off _my_ list. If I wanted to get beat up in a controlled environment I'd have joined the football team." Kurt muttered but Rachel wasn't listening, storming off with purpose to find the sensei.

Mercedes linked her arm through Kurt's, Tina on his other side as they pulled him reluctantly to where Rachel was having a conversation with a man in his late thirties. "It'll be fun, you'll see." Mercedes told Kurt.

"What do you mean today isn't Judo?" Rachel exclaimed. "The leaflet said..."

"The leaflet said Thursday, today is Friday." The sensei said. "Friday is Aikido."

"Aikido?" Tina frowned. "What's that?"

The sensei, smiling, turned to address Tina. "Aikido is a form of martial arts focusing on defending yourself without harming your attacker but also meaning you can prevent their movement and ultimately no one gets hurt apart from maybe a couple of bruises."

Rachel looked unimpressed. "So basically it's fighting without actually fighting."

"Fighting without actually fighting? That sounds great! Let's join." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Of course there is a way of attacking that we teach which will be a combination of techniques seeing as Aikido attacks have been considered weak. Plus many of our members are learning Aikido along with another art like Judo, Kickboxing, and Karate; just as a way to get a balance really." The sensei added.

"Ooo, that sounds fun." Mercedes beamed. "You wouldn't have any spaces would you?"

"I don't see why you can't join in on my lesson today, just to see what its like." The sensei shrugged.

Tina and Mercedes turned pleadingly to Rachel. "Girl, if you don't do this there's nothing stopping us from carrying on without you." Mercedes warned.

"Oh alright. Maybe it's a sign that I'll be better at Aikido then I am Judo." Rachel gave in.

* * *

><p>The three of them had gone to get changed into something loose fitting and joined the other Aikido students on the blue mats. The other students were in uniform and chatting idly, filling up the room with sound. Rachel had sulked about not looking the part and the sensei had told her they would receive a uniform if they wanted to join afterwards. Kurt himself wasn't sure how he was going to survive this one lesson let alone more, but at least he was with his friends.<p>

The sensei clapped his hands gaining the rooms attention, Kurt halting his conversation with Mercedes to turn towards the front. That's when he froze. There, standing beside the sensei, arms tucked behind his back and feet planted firmly apart, was the green eyed senior Kurt had a blazing crush on. The sudden urge to run was pulsing through Kurt's body but he opted to bow his head and try to hide instead.

"Right then, we have four new potential members with us today, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt." The sensei introduced them, Kurt's hopes of going unnoticed flying out the window. Great, now the senior probably thought Kurt was stalking him. "Now, the young man next to me is Jake. He's my second in command so feel free to ask him anything." The sensei continued. "With all the pleasantries over, let us begin."

Kurt found it hard to concentrate on what the sensei was teaching them, his thoughts going to the senior, Jake, he corrected himself, second in command. God his heart was hammering so hard he barely heard the sensei instruct them to get into pairs to practice, telling the more experienced members to pair up with the newbie's. Before Kurt even knew what was happening Jake was standing in front of him, towering above him.

"Looks like I'll be taking you under my wing today. Kurt right?" Jake cocked his head to one side, observing Kurt with an amused expression as the younger boy began to turn a pretty shade of pink.

Oh God Oh God Oh God! This was not happening! When did Jake even move towards him? Was Kurt really spaced out for that length of time? Wait, he was spacing out now! Quick say something before he thinks you're a complete loser. "Y-yeah."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kurt." Jake smiled, reaching out a hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt had to stop from trembling as the warmth from Jake's palm enveloped his own.

"Y-yeah. Y-you too." Kurt said back, cursing himself as his voice came out higher pitched than usual.

"Calm down Kurt, I'm not gonna bite you." Jake laughed. Wow Kurt's name sounded great coming from Jake's mouth. Kurt was somewhat surprised. Jake should find the situation awkward; Kurt sure did. Maybe Kurt had been paranoid and Jake hadn't recognised him after all.

"S-sorry." Kurt murmured. "I've never done this before."

"Well I kind of guessed that. Come on, I'll walk you through it. Now, punch me." Jake said out of the blue.

Kurt openly blanched. "W-what! I couldn't possibly..."

"Kurt, trust me you won't hurt me." Jake said with a slight chuckle.

"But..."

Jake rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's fine, just... punch me."

"O-okay..." Kurt took a deep breath, bringing his fist back and shooting it forward. Jake moved quickly, grabbing Kurt's wrist with one hand and his elbow with the other. On instinct Kurt brought his knee up, Jake swivelling round to hook his foot around the ankle of the leg that Kurt was balancing on, sweeping Kurt's feet from under him and dropping Kurt to the ground so that he was laying on his back. Jake straddled Kurt's waist and pinned Kurt's wrists to the mat either side of his head.

"Not bad for a first time." Jake whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's face. Kurt's blue eyes swam, his chest heaving as his pulse rate increased. Jake was right there; Kurt could just about feel the weight on top of him, the top half of Jake's uniform slightly open revealing part of the boys muscled chest.

There was a cough from above them and Jake looked up to see the sensei standing there. "I'd like you to help Rebecca; she's really not getting it at the moment. Kurt can have her partner, I hope you don't mind?"

Jake stood up, offering Kurt a hand and helping him to his feet. "But of course sensei. See ya at school Kurt." Jake gave Kurt a final wave before jogging over to where he had been sent to go.

Kurt stared after him, mouth hanging open. Looks like Jake _had_ recognised him.

* * *

><p>Blaine finally left the animation studio around 10:30. He stretched and yawned, his eyes heavy as he tried to fight sleep. It had been nice coming back to his home town and tomorrow he'd be going to see his parents. He felt kind of bad for not seeing them enough but with his line of work that was the norm really. If only Blaine could stay a little longer.<p>

"Blaine!" Will called making the star stop in his tracks. His manager was followed closely by Blaine's publicist, Emma Pillsbury. "I've got another job for you if you're up for it."

Blaine looked solemn. That was the problem with being the hottest thing going, he was in constant demand. The truth was, Blaine liked the lifestyle, but the acting career was a pain and he'd much rather be singing. Yes, that was his real dream but the acting agency that had scouted him had other ideas. "Shoot." Blaine finally said.

"Well there's a script that came through this evening which looked really interesting. It's a romantic tragedy based in high school." Will explained. "You're the perfect age and you've never done this sort of thing before so I thought..."

Blaine shook his head. "Schue, there's just one problem. I've never been to high school."

Will crossed his arms over his chest and gave a half smile. "Which is why _you _need to do some research. Research being going to high school and learning to be a normal teenager. And may I suggest the local school McKinley?"

Blaine looked at Will suspiciously. "And why that particular school?"

"Because Rachel goes there and you can get across to the media that this movie was a godsend, allowing you to spend time with your girlfriend. It'll stop anymore of these rumours about Sebastian _and_ make you look like a sweet loving boyfriend. The media will love it." Emma clapped her hands gleefully.

"William Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, you two are geniuses!"

"We know."They both replied in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I am terribly sorry guys! :( I wasn't sure anyone would be interested in this but just let me know if I should continue! Thanks for the previous reviews! Sorry! Oh and the geography class bit actually happened. We used to tease our teacher because he really liked watching Mean Girls. He was so awesome!<br>**

**Love  
><strong>

**Bertie xx  
><strong>


End file.
